This isn't just a phase
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: Beca, a straight sophomore student who joined the volleyball team with her friends, Stacie and Emily and they meet two seniors of the volleyball team named...Chloe and Aubrey. What happens if Beca gets sexually confused of herself because of a certain redhead? (Read to find out :))
1. Chapter 1

This isn't just a phase.

Chapter 1- a start of a new romance.

A high school sophomore named Beca Mitchell was in the volleyball team along with her friends, Emily Junk and Stacie Conrad, the three of them trained all day with the seniors.

"I'm tired. Can't we take a break." Beca whined as she sat on the ground.

"Yeah. We've been training for hours now." Stacie scoffed as she sat beside Beca.

Emily kept silent and their captain, Aubrey, glared at them and scoffed "fine, but we have to train hard for this competition, Beca. We can't just slack off, alright?"

Beca watched Aubrey sit down the bleachers and suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulders.

Beca glanced at her side and saw the co-captain of the volleyball team...Chloe Beale.

"Don't worry. She's always like that even to me but she is nice outside of training." Chloe said as she smiled and Beca stared at her and thought "damn...she's beautiful when she smiles."

Chloe chuckled and went to Aubrey.

"Beca." Stacie called but Beca didn't respond.

"Beca." Stacie called again and noticed that Beca was staring at Chloe.

Stacie snapped her fingers in front of Beca and Beca snapped out if her thoughts.

"What do you want, Stacie?" Beca scoffed.

Stacie had a smirk on her face and teased "Beca found her target."

Beca blushed and said "what the hell? I was just..."

"Just what?" Stacie asked with a smirk and Emily slowly approached them and asked "what are you two talking about?"

"Beca is gay for our co-captain." Stacie said softly.

"N-no I'm not." Beca scoffed as she tried to hide her blushing face.

Stacie grinned and poked Beca's cheek and teased "not so straight anymore, huh?"

Emily looked at the seniors and they caught her staring at them and Emily immediately looked away.

"Guys, I think they're listening to us." Emily said shyly as she did circles on the ground.

Stacie looked at the seniors and Aubrey was observing them.

"Are you sure they're the perfect team mates?" Aubrey asked curiously as she stared at the three sophomores playing around.

Chloe chuckled and said "yup. But, we still need seven more members to actually compete and stuff."

Chloe stared at Beca and said "Beca is so cute."

Aubrey glanced at Chloe and gave her a disgusted look and scoffed "Chloe, that's gross and we didn't recruit them because they're "pretty" or "cute" we took them in because we need members."

Chloe pouted and said "but if you think about it...Beca's kinda cute."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and looked at the sophomores and saw Stacie was on Beca.

"Come on, Beca, admit it. You're in love with the co-captain." Stacie said as she pinned Beca to the ground.

Emily laughed nervously and suddenly Aubrey called "alright. That's enough training for today. We'll have training tomorrow and Beca, you shouldn't be late again."

Beca and Stacie stared at the seniors go to the changing room and Beca managed to get herself free from Stacie's weight.

"Don't ever pin me to the ground again." Beca scoffed as she took the dust away from her shorts and went in the changing room.

Stacie laughed and Emily asked "why are we still on the ground?"

"Beats me." Stacie said as she lied down on Emily's thighs.

Emily stroked Stacie's hair and said "I think we should change as well."

...

Beca went in the changing room and suddenly saw Aubrey and Chloe in their underwear.

Beca blushed and Aubrey growled "why are you here?"

Beca laughed nervously and said "I was going to change as well and I didn't even realized..."

Chloe chuckled and said "don't worry we are girls so no big deal."

Beca just stared at Chloe's really toned body and Aubrey scoffed "I figured you'd be comfortable but I'm not."

Beca couldn't find any excuses as she was too mesmerized with Chloe's body.

Chloe took her shirt out and wore it and she was only left with her panty.

"I can't just be rude like you are, Aubrey." Chloe said as she smiled at Beca.

Beca was burning up and suddenly Emily and Stacie went in and Emily accidentally pushed Beca forward.

Beca fell on Aubrey and Emily smiled awkwardly and said "my bad."

Aubrey groaned as opened her eyes and saw Beca grabbing her chest.

"I-It wasn't my fault." Beca stuttered nervously.

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "get away from me you perv."

Aubrey pushed Beca and stood up and Chloe looked at them as she puts on her skirt.

Aubrey wore her uniform and scoffed "you three are going to train hard core tomorrow, you got that."

Beca lowered her head and Stacie and Emily answered "yes, ma'm."

Aubrey and Chloe left the room and Stacie scoffed "good job, Mitchell. Now, they hate us and now we're going to be tortured."

Beca glared at her and said angrily "well, it wasn't my fault. You pushed me!"

"Correction. Emily pushed you not me." Stacie scoffed as she took her shirt off and Emily looked shyly at Beca.

"I'm sorry..." Emily said as she his herself behind one of the lockers.

Beca couldn't stay mad at Emily and sighed "it's fine. But, be careful next time."

"That's what she gets? No torture? No glaring? No anything?" Stacie asked curiously as she puts on a tank top and denim shorts.

"Nope. Because, Emily didn't mean it." Beca said with a smirk.

They all changed in their new clothing and left.

"I'm never gonna live that down." Beca groaned.

Stacie giggled and said "yeah, it'll be the news tomorrow since our captain has a loud mouth."

"Chloe is nice though. She even tried to save me from Aubrey's wrath." Beca said as she looked up at the sky and smiled.

Beca glanced at Stacie, who had a smirk on her face and teased "the gay phase is starting."

Beca hit Stacie on the head and scoffed "I told you. I just like Chloe and her everything."

"Ouch. That hurts." Stacie cried and Emily said "I'm on Stacie's side on this one. You keep talking about her."

Beca rolled her eyes and groaned "not you too, Em."

"Ha. I told you I wasn't the only one." Stacie said proudly.

Beca and Stacie dropped Emily off first and went home.

"Say, it would be cool if we have some freshies in our team so we can boss them around." Stacie sighed and Beca rolled her eyes and suddenly her phone rang.

Stacie and Beca stopped walking and Stacie asked "who could that be?"

Beca just shrugged and took her phone out and it was an unknown number.

Beca answered the call and greeted "hello?"

Stacie couldn't hear their conversation and Beca suddenly became red.

"Beca, are you alright?" Stacie asked curiously.

Beca hung up and said "yeah...I'm alright."

"Who called you? You seem to be happy about it." Stacie asked curiously.

Beca glared at her and scoffed "it was nothing. I have to go."

Beca ran as fast as she could and left Stacie curious and went straight home.

"I can't believe this...Chloe Beale has my number." Beca thought as she blushed.

...

"Thanks, Aubrey. How did you get her phone number?" Chloe asked curiously as she lied down on her bed and read a book.

"Don't ask. What matters the most is that...why would you need her number?" Aubrey asked as she lied down the other bed and looked at Chloe.

Chloe smiled and said "because...I think we'll get along just fine."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and scoffed "I don't get you sometimes, Chloe."

But Chloe fell asleep with a book on her stomach and Aubrey smiled and closed the lamp and fell asleep.

A/N: I know. I know. Why am I publishing this? Because...reasons XD I just had to create this because IDK I just felt like it X3 hope you guys enjoy this and please leave a review or something X3 and I hope to see you again...next time XD


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't just a phase

Chapter 2

...

Beca woke up the next morning feeling sore from yesterdays training and she groaned "why do I have to go to school so early?"

Beca walked to the shower and suddenly her phone rang and it was Stacie calling her.

"What do you want, Conrad?" Beca asked with a tired voice.

"You just woke up, didn't you?" Stacie asked with a disappointed tone.

Beca laughed nervously and checked the time and it was 7:45 am.

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed as she grabbed her towel and went in the shower and Stacie said "we've been waiting here for hours, Beca. You better hurry."

Stacie hung up and Beca started her shower.

After Beca took a shower she dried herself up and wore her uniform and checked the time and it was 7:50 and sighed in relief and took prepared toast and placed it on her mouth and went out of the house meeting Stacie and Emily who were standing there with bags in their hands.

"What took you so long?" Stacie scoffed as they started running and Beca immediately ran as fast she can to catch up.

"I overslept that's what." Beca panted.

Emily had a hard time catching up and Stacie saw that they were almost there when suddenly they bumped in to someone.

"I'm sorry..." The girl said.

As Beca opened her eyes she immediately recognize the girl it was...Chloe.

"That's f-fine." Chloe said with a laugh and grabbed Stacie's hand to get her up.

Suddenly the bell rang and the girls immediately went in their classrooms.

"We made it!" Stacie cheered and the other students stared at her weirdly and Stacie laughed awkwardly and Emily greeted "hello, everyone."

Beca panted and made her way to her seat.

….

30 minutes in class and Beca fell asleep and suddenly the teacher called her "Ms. Mitchell, someone is calling for you."

Beca slowly woke up and groaned and looked at the door and it was…

"Chloe? What does she want?" Beca thought as she stood up and Stacie had a teasing smirk on her face.

Beca rolled her eyes and made her way to Chloe.

Beca closed the door and asked "what do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca thought it was the sexiest thing ever and snapped out of her thoughts and scoffed "ask me now. I need to go to class."

Chloe held Beca's hands and leaned closer to Beca's ear and whispered, "well, I want you to come and eat with me at lunch. You can bring your friends."

Chloe smiled at her innocently and Beca can feel herself blush and stuttered "y-yeah...sure. I'll be there."

Chloe nodded and left and went back to her classroom.

"She went out of class to ask me that?" Beca thought and went inside the classroom again.

A/N: sorry this took awhile X3 I've been doing tons of stuff XD anyways please leave a comment or anything if you want :3


End file.
